The Vermont Chronicles
by SaraHamilton
Summary: Series of unrelated oneshots exploring Fitz and Olivia's life in Vermont. R&R!


**Hey everyone! **

**This is my first attempt at writing about Scandal. I have always been a fan of AU and future-based stories, so I naturally decided to put Olivia**

**and Fitz where they belong: in Vermont, of course! **

**The Vermont Chronicles are set in a hopefully near future, and revolve around these two characters and the family they have created together. Rating is **

**T as a ****precaution, I don't plan on writing any M-rated stories. The oneshots are relatively short, and not related to one another, you could just say we **

**are exploring some ****moments of ****their daily life. Hope you enjoy them! :)**

**Note: English is not my first language. **

**Any comment/criticism would be greatly appreciated! Please review! **

**Sara**

* * *

Apricot.

She was fairly certain she had made a good choice; although he didn't refuse blueberry, Olivia knew that apricot was Fitzgerald's favorite type of jam.

Adding the pectin and some water into the apricots, she slowly and carefully stirred, moving the pot on the stove and adjusting the heat.

She was glad the kids weren't up yet: making jam while chasing three overactive children around the house had proved too complicated, especially when Fitz

wasn't around.

She kept stirring, following every step with manic precision. Every now and then she would throw a look outside the window. The snowflakes were falling

undeterred over the pine trees and maples surrounding Grant's manor, making a one-meter deep blanket that covered everything in a six-mile

radius: they were snowed up inside the house. She was naturally worried: Fitz had left at the crack of dawn to make sure their elder neighbors, who lived

further up the mountain, were safe and sound and had all the necessary food supplies to get through the long weekend.

That fearless, unreserved altruism hadn't faded since his last day as President of the United States, and Olivia couldn't help but feeling proud at the thought of

her kind-hearted husband.

She poured sugar and sweetener into the pot and cleaned her hands with a napkin, letting the mix reach the boiling point once again. She was about to grab

her mobile phone from the countertop, when she saw someone walking towards the entrance door, making his way through the waist-deep snow. It was

undoubtedly Fitz, looking just like a giant, white snowflake.

_Or a much, much hotter __version of the Abominable Snowman.._- Olivia thought with a giggle.

"I could see you laughing from outside" Fitz announced, getting into the house and immediately taking off his après-ski and duvet jacket. Closing his eyes and

taking in both the heat and the delicious smell of apricots, he turned to his wife.

"I was going to make you pay for deliberately laughing at me, _but.. _since you are making apricot jam-"

"I wasn't laughing at you!" Olivia protested, pointing the ladle at him and struggling to keep a straight face, only to give up moments later and burst into loud

laughter. Feigning indignation, he strode towards his wife, picking her up in his arms and nonchalantly throwing her over his shoulder, while Olivia laughed and

begged him to put her down.

They looked more like children rather than two grown-ups.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope"

"Fitz! Let me go!"

"Not gonna happen"

"FITZ!"

"Nope"

He ran around the kitchen and living room with his wife over his shoulders for a while, Olivia's laugh echoing through the walls.

He suddenly came to a stop and eased her down on the leather couch, eagerly crawling on her and starting a deliciously torturing trail of kisses up the side of

her neck. He knew her weak spots better than anyone. He knew that kissing her neck and the back of her ear would drive her crazy, and finding ways to make

her moan in ecstasy seemed to be his favorite pastime of their new life in Vermont.

"Fitz.. the kids are sleeping.." Olivia stammered, running her tiny fingers through his curls.

"Shut up" he hushed her, continuing the assault on her neck.

"Fitz.. I gotta... check on the jam.." she managed to get out in between the moans.

He pulled back, and they both threw a glance at the pot on the stove. The jam was almost ready, she only needed to check the consistency after all.

_Maybe, if they hurried.. _

"Leave it" Fitz stated after a long pause.

"Whaaaat?! I spent an awful long time making that _freaking _jam..!"

He looked in her eyes and smirked. "_Freaking?_" he mocked her with a soft laugh "You are being inappropriate, Mrs Grant.."

She pinched his cheek and crossed her arms, pretending to be upset. The twinkle in her eyes gave it away though, and Fitz smiled, pleased with himself.

_She __was so gorgeous._ He just couldn't get tired of looking at her.

"Yes. That _freaking _jam and your _freaking _stubb-". He put both hands on her face and cut her off with a searing kiss.

Pulling back, he saw Olivia's shy smile slowly blossoming in front of him.

"I think we can make _another _type of jam.."

Maybe being stuck inside was not going to be a bad thing after all.


End file.
